hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Robb Stark
El rey Robb Stark fue el hijo primogénito de Lord Eddard Stark y Lady Catelyn Tully, siendo desde su nacimiento el heredero de Invernalia y el Norte. Tiene dos hermanas, Sansa y Arya; dos hermanos, Brandon y Rickon, y un medio-hermano bastardo, Jon Nieve. Era frecuentemente acompañado por su lobo huargo Viento Gris, quien siempre le acompañaba en la batalla. Su emblema personal como Rey en el Norte fue una cabeza de lobo huargo grisácea sobre campo de plata.La Ciudadela. Heraldry: Personal Arms Apariencia y Carácter thumb|260px|Richard Madden como Robb Stark ([[Game of Thrones)]] Robb es descrito como un joven con rasgos Tully; era fuerte y corpulento, de piel clara, ojos azules y pelo espeso marrón rojizo. Tenía un gran sentido del honor y la justicia, al igual que su padre.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 1, Bran. A la edad de dieciséis años, su madre Lady Catelyn se da cuenta de que ya no es un niño, ya que la guerra ha hecho mella en las facciones de su rostro, ahora más duro. Suele afeitarse, pero su pelo castaño rojizo le acaba llegando por los hombros. Ya en plena guerra, porta una corona de bronce y espadas de hierro.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 14, Catelyn. Suele ir ataviado con armadura y equipado con un escudo de roble decorado con una cabeza de lobo huargo.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 63, Catelyn. Historia Nacido en 283 d.C. en Aguasdulces, Robb fue concebido durante la noche de bodas de sus padres. Su madre pasó su embarazo en la seguridad de Aguasdulces mientras su padre partió a la batalla inmediatamente después de su boda a pelear en la Rebelión de Robert.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 63, Catelyn. Al volver de la guerra, Lord Eddard, Lady Catelyn y Robb regresaron a Invernalia. Mientras crecía en Invernalia, Robb mantuvo relaciones cordiales con sus hermanos y desarrolló una rivalidad amistosa con su medio hermano bastardo Jon Nieve, quien difería de Robb en apariencia y personalidad.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 1, Bran. Robb también era cercano al pupilo de su padre, Theon Greyjoy, quien llegó a mirar a Robb como algo similar a un hermano pequeño.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 11, Theon. Eventos Recientes Juego de Tronos thumb|260px|Robb y sus hermanos Jon y Bran ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Robb, Bran y los Huargos ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Eddard y su familia reciben al rey Robert I en Invernalia ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Robb es llamado a la corte by Joshua Cairós, FFG© thumb|260px|Robb captura a Jaime Lannister by Mathia Arkoniel© thumb|260px|Robb como Rey en el Norte ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Robb Stark y Roose Bolton conversan ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Robb con Viento Gris en batalla by quickreaver© thumb|260px|Robb se casa ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Robb ejecuta a Lord Karstark ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Roose Bolton asesina a Robb ([[Game of Thrones)]] thumb|260px|Humillación final a Robb ([[Game of Thrones)]] Robb estuvo presente en la ejecución de Gared y, junto a Jon, encuentra una camada de seis lobos hargos en la nieve. Reclama uno de los cachorros para él y lo llama Viento Gris.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 1, Bran. Poco después de que la corte y el rey llegan a Invernalia, Robb se entrena con el príncipe Joffrey usando espadas de madera. Se desarrolla enemistad entre los dos cuando Joffrey reta a Robb con una espada de verdad. Ser Rodrik Cassel, el maestro de armas de Invernalia, no lo permite, provocando burlas y risas en muchos de los Lannister presentes.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 6, Catelyn. Cuando Eddard Stark es nombrado Mano del Rey y viaja a Desembarco del Rey, Robb se queda en Invernalia para gobernar en nombre de su padre con la ayuda de su madre, pero después de que ella viaja a Desembarco del Rey, la responsabilidad recae sólo en él.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 24, Bran. Tras enterarse del arresto de Ned por traición, Robb llama a los vasallos de la Casa Stark a la guerra y marcha hacia las Tierras de los Ríos,Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 53, Bran.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 55, Catelyn. en parte para apoyar a la casa de su madre, la Casa Tully, en respuesta a la invasión Lannister desde las Tierras del Oeste, y con la meta última de liberar a Eddard Stark. Su juventud y experiencia es cuestionada por sus vasallos, pero se las arregla para unirlos en pos de su causa.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 53, Bran. Reúne 12.000 hombres en Invernalia más 6.000 que se le unen en Foso Cailin. Después de enterarse que Aguasdulces ha sido sitiada por un ejército liderado por Jaime Lannister, y mientras otro ejército liderado por Tywin Lannister se acerca desde el Sur, Robb divide sus fuerzas, enviando la mayoría de sus hombres de a pie bajo el mando de Roose Bolton contra el ejército de Tywin, mientras él cruza el Forca Verde en Los Gemelos con la mayoría de su caballería.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 55, Catelyn. Su objetivo es liberar Aguasdulces del sitio. Para permitirles cruzar Los Gemelos, Lord Walder Frey demanda un contrato de matrimonio, asegurando que Robb se casará con alguna hija de su casa al terminar la guerra.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 59, Catelyn. Con la nueva alianza, suma 4. 000 hombres de los Frey a su causa. En el cruce del Forca Azul, se le unen las fuerzas de Lord Mallister. Robb lidera su ejército hacia Aguasdulces, ayudado por el consejo de su tío abuelo Brynden Tully, y logra emboscar por sorpresa el ejército de Jaime Lannister en el Bosque Susurrante, aniquilando las fuerzas de Jaime y tomando a este último como prisionero. Poco después Robb libera Aguasdulces,Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 71, Catelyn. forzando al ejército de Tywin a retirarse a Harrenhal.Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 69, Tyrion. Tras la ejecución de Lord Eddard por orden del rey Joffrey Baratheon, cualquier posibilidad de paz entre las Casas Stark y Lannister es inviable, y Robb es coronado por sus vasallos y los señores del Tridente como Rey en el Norte,Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 71, Catelyn. dando forma a lo que posteriormente se conocería como la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes. Choque de Reyes Permaneciendo un tiempo ocioso en Aguasdulces, Robb envía a Theon Greyjoy, quien peleó con él en la Batalla del Bosque Susurrante, a Pyke con la meta de asegurar una alianza con su padre, Lord Balon Greyjoy, contra los Lannister a cambio del reconocimiento de la independencia de las Islas del Hierro.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 7, Catelyn. También envía a su madre al Sur a tratar con los hermanos menores del difunto rey Robert Baratheon, Stannis y Renly, cada uno de los cuales se ha proclamado rey.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 22, Catelyn. Ambos enviados fallan en sus misiones: Catelyn es incapaz de asegurar un tratado significativo con ninguno de los hermanos Baratheon (presenciando el asesinato de Renly en el proceso) mientras Theon es rechazado abiertamente por Balon, quien responde a su oferta de paz con una invasión a gran escala del Norte.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 33, Catelyn.Choque de Reyes, Capítulo 24, Theon. Robb, mientras tanto, reúne fuerzas y lanza una invasión a las tierras del oeste, rodeando la fortaleza del Colmillo Dorado y cayendo sobre las tropas de Stafford Lannister en la Batalla de Cruce de Bueyes, derrotándolo. Gana batallas en Marcaceniza y El Risco. En este último, Robb resulta herido y es atendido por Jeyne Westerling. Allí se entera que un pequeño destacamento, liderado por su alguna vez amigo Theon Greyjoy, capturó Invernalia y asesinó a sus hermanos pequeños, Brandon y Rickon. Jeyne lo consuela, lo que lo lleva a tomar su virginidad. En un esfuerzo por preservar su honor, Robb se casa con ella inmediatamente después.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 14, Catelyn. El destacamento Frey que acompañó a Robb al Oeste enfurece y deciden retirar su apoyo.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 14, Catelyn. Tormenta de Espadas Robb regresa a Aguasdulces con su nueva esposa, para el horror de su madre y la furia de la Casa Frey. Otros problemas le aguardan: Edmure Tully, el hermano de su madre y Lord interino de Aguasdulces mientras su padre Hoster Tully yace en cama agonizando, se encontró con el ejército de Tywin Lannister cuando intentaban cruzar el Forca Roja en un bajo cerca de Aguasdulces y repelió el ataque. Aunque esto previno a las fuerzas Lannister de acercarse a Aguasdulces, el plan de Robb se vio truncado: tal plan había sido enredar a su ejército en una persecusión mientras Stannis Baratheon marchaba contra Desembarco del Rey. Ser repelidos de Aguasdulces le permitió a las fuerzas de Tywin darse la vuelta y llegar a Desembarco del Rey a tiempo para la Batalla del Aguasnegras, lo que inclinó la balanza hacia las fuerzas Lannister.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 14, Catelyn. Adicionalmente, Robb se entera que, en su dolor por la supuesta muerte de dos de sus hijos, Catelyn liberó a Jaime Lannister de su cautividad y lo entregó bajo la protección de Brienne Tarth con la misión de intercambiarlo por Sansa y Arya. Esto provoca la furia de Lord Rickard Karstark, pues Jaime había asesinado a dos de sus hijos en la Batalla del Bosque Susurrante. Lord Karstark clamaba por su venganza, y en respuesta a la liberación de Jaime, envía hombres a las celdas de Aguasdulces y asesina a Tion Frey y a Willem Lannister, dos prisioneros. Por este crimen, Robb lo sentencia a muerte y lo decapita él mismo. Inmediatamente después, las fuerzas Karstark desertan del ejército de Robb.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 20, Catelyn. Tras la muerte de Hoster Tully, la intención de Robb es regresar al Norte, reclamar su territorio, que ha sido conquistado por los hombres del hierro, y vengar las muertes de sus hermanos. Creyendo que Bran y Rickon han muerto y temiendo que si él moría, según las leyes de sucesión, Invernalia y el Norte pasarían a manos de Tyrion Lannister (el esposo de Sansa), discute el asunto de sucesión con su madre. Para su desagrado, él sugiere que, si llegase a morir, Jon Nieve debería sucederlo. Poco tiempo después, envía a Maege Mormont y Galbart Glover al Norte hacia Atalaya de Aguasgrises, con una carta detallando sus planes, con su contenido sin revelar.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 45, Catelyn. Marcha de vuelta al norte hacia Los Gemelos para ganarse el derecho de cruzar su ejército por el Tridente. Sabiendo que ha humillado a Lord Walder Frey con su matrimonio con Jeyne Westerling, sugiere que Edmure Tully se case con una de las hijas de Lord Walder, una proposición que Edmure acepta a regañadientes.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 35, Catelyn. Dejando a Jeyne en Aguasdulces, lleva su ejército hacia Los Gemelos, donde Lord Walder accede a casar a su hija Roslin con Edmure. Aun cuando Viento Gris aparentemente siente la traición venidera, Robb entra en Los Gemelos, y las nupcias que luego serían conocidas como la Boda Roja comienzan a transcurrir.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 49, Catelyn. Tras la ceremonia y el encamamiento, Lord Walder traiciona a Robb, habiendo disfrazado ballesteros de músicos, dando comienzo a una sangrienta masacre de Robb y sus hombres. Lady Catelyn presencia como Roose Bolton le asesta el último golpe a su hijo, apuñalándolo en el corazón.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 51, Catelyn. Loca de dolor, asesina al nieto retrasado de Lord Walder, Cascabel, y es degollada poco después.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 53, Tyrion. Viento Gris también es sacrificado; se le corta la cabeza y ésta es cosida al cuerpo de Robb como ofensa final.Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 54, Davos. Familia Citas :"El amor no siempre es sabio, es algo que he aprendido. Esto nos puede llevar a una gran locura, pero seguimos a nuestros corazones... Dondequiera que nos lleven." Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 14, Catelyn. :"He ganado todas las batallas, pero de alguna forma estoy perdiendo la guerra." Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 35, Catelyn. : "Si mantienen todos sus tesoros en una bolsa, sólo lo hace más fácil para aquellos quienes se los quitan." Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 45, Catelyn. :"El Joven Lobo continúa intratable en el campo de batalla". - Petyr Baelish Tormenta de Espadas, Capítulo 19, Tyrion. : "Aquí se sienta el único rey ante el que inclinaré mi rodilla, ¡el Rey en el Norte!" - Gran Jon Umber Juego de Tronos, Capítulo 71, Catelyn. Galería Robb-Stark-by-Amoka.jpg|Amoka© Robb_Stark_by_Magali_Villeneuve,_Fantasy_Flight_Games©.jpg|Magali Villeneuve, FFG© Rey_Robb_y_Viento_Gris_by_Amoka©.jpg|Amoka© Robb_Stark_y_Viento_Gris_by_Veronica_Jones,_Fantasy_Flight_Games©.jpg|Veronica Jones, FFG© Robb Stark by The Mico©.jpg|The Mico© Robb Stark by Diego Gisbert©.jpg|Diego Gisbert© Young Wolf by zippo514©.jpg|zippo514© Robb Stark by Duhita Das©.jpg|Duhita Das© Joven Lobo by The Mico©.jpg|The Mico© Robb Stark by Anja Dalisa©.jpg|Anja Dalisa© Here comes the King in the North by Lindsey Burcar©.png|Lindsey Burcar© Robb Stark by Juliana P©.jpg|Juliana P© Robb by Mike S. Miller©.jpg|Mike S. Miller© Robb Stark by Antonio José Manzanedo, Fantasy Fligth Games©.jpg|Antonio José Manzanedo, FFG© Robb by Jortagul©.jpg|Jortagul© Robb Stark by Jortagul©.jpg|Jortagul© Robb Stark by Naomi©.png|Naomi© Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Poniente Categoría:Personajes del Norte Categoría:Personajes en Canción de Hielo y Fuego Categoría:Reyes